


Lucky Fortune

by bigjohnnyreviews



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigjohnnyreviews/pseuds/bigjohnnyreviews
Summary: Within the killing game, a few students have achieved some sort of peace through some rather horny interactions with one another. [Explicit Makoto x Yasuhiro Yaoi]
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Lucky Fortune

A/N: this is literally my first yaoi story ever so im sorry if it sucks. also be wary of a kinda ooc makoto. any feedback is appreciated. thank u bye

Following the death of both Sayaka and Leon, it was absolutely needless to say that the remaining students were on edge for the duration of their school life. With no healthy way to resolve all of this stress, the students turned to various methods to ease their minds.  
It was clear that the class was loosing their cool, but two students managed to find some sort of peace among the harsh reality that they were ensnared in. 

"Makoto, you're the Ultimate Lucky Student, right!?" Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, stumbled out of the school store, a concerned look on his face as he rushed to the younger student.

"H-Hiro! Did something happen?" Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, rushed to Yasuhiro's aid, pulling him into a tight embrace as he braced himself for the worst.

"I-I need your talent! I've spent a fortune on that stupid vending machine thing so I could get you a Valentine's Gift, but I have nothing to show for it!" The clairvoyant nearly collapsed into Makoto's arms, screaming wildly as he ranted about how cursed his luck was.

"D-Don't worry, it's okay! You already got me a gift, and Valentine's Day was like last month..." Replied Makoto, patting Yasuhiro on the head as he slowly regained his composure.

"Makoto, do you still love me?! Is the occult trying to brainwash you?!" Yasuhiro began another one of his nonsensical rants, prompting Makoto to let out a loud sigh, for he had realized why the clairvoyant was acting so dramatic all of the sudden as his hands slithered down Makoto's pants, groping his ass in the process.

"H-Hiro! If you wanna molest me, don't do it out here! Your faux whining isn't gonna fool anyone!" The lucky student blushed a deep red as he tried making his way back to his room, much to Yasuhiro's chagrin.

"Oh my god, you act like we didn't fuck in the dining hall like two weeks ago! We've been dating for at least a couple of days now and I'm gettin' pretty horny again!" Hiro yanked Makoto back, pulling him into a loving embrace as his intrusive hand moved to the front of the younger boy's jeans and began stroking his length.

"W-Woah, you really can't get enough of me after that day, can't ya?" Makoto gracefully accepted Yasuhiro's invitation as their lips met in a gentle kiss, lasting a while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
15 Days Earlier  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Makoto! What's up? You look embarrassed as hell, dude!" As Yasuhiro entered the dining hall, he couldn't help but notice that a concerned look was plastered onto the younger student's face.

"Ah, it's nothing, Hiro. I-I just need some time to think about things. You don't mind, do you?" Replied Makoto, shifting nervously in his seat as Yasuhiro approached him.

"Of course not! What's on your mind?" You can tell me anything, you know!" Yasuhiro looked down upon Makoto, a smirk appearing on his face as if he was waiting for Makoto's response.

"Hiro? Are you okay? You seem very....energetic today." Makoto looked up at the taller student, feeling slightly intimidated as Yasuhiro bent down so the two could meet eye to eye.

"Listen, Makoto. I wanna share something with you! It was hard to find, but trust me when I say that it's definitely worth it!" Yasuhiro put his hand on Makoto's shoulder, a somewhat relaxing feeling radiating from his touch.

The clairvoyant sat down next to Makoto, pulling out a bag containing some rather peculiar items as the lucky student immediately sprung up to cover said items from any outside viewers, a shocked look on his face. 

"Hiro who the hell gave you weed? Monokuma is gonna kill us!" Makoto ripped the bag out of Yasuhiro's hands before stuffing it into his pocket and out of view.

"Dude, don't be so loud! Monokuma can see everything, but I got some of the others to distract him long enough for us to get high as fuck!" Yasuhiro quickly snatched the bag back, casually laying it out on the dining hall table as Makoto immense shock quickly turned to confusion.

"How'd you even get this?! And better yet, why me?!" Makoto reeled back, not wanting to be seen with the weed in case Monokuma came back.

"Dude, dude! Just sit down, relax! It's not that strong dude, trust me!" Yasuhiro reached out to Makoto, quickly sitting him down in front of the weed.

"Hiro, I-" Before he could finish, Makoto was handed the already half empty bag of weed as Yasuhiro laid, having inhaled a good portion of the weed in mere moments.

"Geez, you've must have done this for a while if you can do it that quickly..." Succumbing to Yasuhiro's laid back gaze, Makoto took a deep breath before snorting the rest of the weed. It took him a while, but after a short amount of time he had finished his share of the weed.

"See? It's not that bad!" Yasuhiro chimed in, patting Makoto on the back as the younger student sighed in relief.

"Heh, I guess..." Makoto stood up to leave, only to feel a strong grip on his shoulder as he turned to face a horrified Yasuhiro.

"M-Makoto..." As Yasuhiro struggled to form a cohorent sentence, the epicenter of his stress arrived on the scene, wielding a small army's worth of loaded firearms in his paws.

"Now WHAT have you two boys been doing here while I was out?! It better not be weed! I smell weed, you two! If it's weed, I'll kill you!" Monokuma went on and on about school safety, commenting that Ishimaru would never be okay with this as Yasuhiro and Makoto stumbled over their words in a vain attempt to find some sort of excuse.

"H-He's my boyfriend! W-We sent Sakura and the rest to distract you so that could uh, you know, fuck!" Proud of the excuse he had conjured up, Yasuhiro relaxed a bit and straightened up before pulling Makoto into a semi-force kiss to further solidify the act.

Makoto instantly turned a dark shade of red as Yasuhiro slipped his tongue in, invading his mouth as the lucky student decided to go through with the facade as it was the only thing keeping the two students alive. In all honesty, he didn't hate it. Yasuhiro was rather rough with him and he nearly couldn't even breath, but it was nice. 

"W-Woah, you guys are really going at it, huh..." Monokuma finally spoke up, looking quite frustrated as he eventually waddled out of the room, having been successfully deceived by the lie.

Having survived the close call with Monokuma, Makoto began to pull back a bit as there was no need to continue but Yasuhiro wouldn't let him leave, instead pushing him onto the table as he crawled on top of him. High as fuck and overcome with lust, Yasuhiro held Makoto down before melting into another passionate kiss, there tongues fighting for dominance as Makoto pulled him in even further.

It was a new experience, but Makoto certainly enjoyed this experience and has been longing for it for quite some time now. The younger boy slowly brought out his tongue as he began softly biting the side of Yasuhiro's neck. The clairvoyant moaned gently, a sense of blissful eroticism permeated throughout the! room as Makoto got a good grip on Yasuhiro's wild, spiky hair.

Yasuhiro threw his head back before leaning into another kiss as his hand snaked it's way into Makoto's pants, quickly finding its destination as he slowly began stroking his cock.

"Mm~! H-Hiro~" Makoto could barely even find time to speak as Yasuhiro shoved his cock between his lips, nearly swallowing his entire length as the lucky student began arching his back from the overwhelming pleasure.

Yasuhiro slowly raised his head up before immediately jerking him off, their lips meeting once more as Yasuhiro kept the smaller boy pinned down beneath his body, struggling to remain dominant. Eventually, Yasuhiro retired his lips from Makoto's and instead began kissing every inch of his body, quickly reaching his cock once more.

"Heh, I predict that you're gonna enjoy this~!" Yasuhiro gave Makoto's dick one long, passionate kiss before shoving it back into his mouth, making absolutely sure that every last inch of his cock is deep inside of Yasuhiro. 

Feeling as if a blowjob wasn't enough, Yasuhiro quickly inserted two fingers into Makoto's ass, his muffled moans growing louder as they were both on the verge of climax. Not able to contain his lust any longer, Makoto busted his load deep into Yasuhiro's throat, coating it in his thick semen. And with this, Yasuhiro came as well, his cum splashing onto Makoto's shirt.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that..." Yasuhiro, having satsified his lust, climbed off of Makoto as he looked for a rag to clean himself up with.

"H-Hey, Hiro? Why did we just do that?" Makoto questioned, a wave of embarrassment crashing into him as he realized what the two had just done together.

"Why not? A drunk man's words is a sober man's thoughts, right? Or, in my case, the high man's actions are a sober man's desires!" Yasuhiro handed Makoto a rag from the kitchen, a blush forming on his face.

"Y-You too?! Hiro, I didn't wanna admit this but I've kinda been into you for a while now. I mean, why did you think I was so nervous today?" Makoto looked away from Yasuhiro, his blush going darker as he could feel the clairvoyant's gaze linger on him.

"Woah, really?! I didn't know you swung that way, Makoto! Personally, I've been bi for a while and to be honest, you're exactly my type!" His cheerful demeanor returning, Yasuhiro made preparations to leave the dining hall and meet back up with the others, but not before locking his lips with Makoto's one more time.

"Hey, Hiro?" Makoto stepped back a bit from Yasuhiro, his tone getting much more serious than usual.

"What's up, Makoto?" Sensing some awkward tension, a confused Yasuhiro backed off from Makoto.

"Remember how you told Monokuma we were dating?" Makoto cleared his throat, before taking a deep breath and making eye contact with Yasuhiro.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yasuhiro felt a sort of warm, happy feeling as the conversation grew longer with the atmosphere moving from hot and steamy to relaxed and pleasant. 

"Well, in all honesty, I actually wouldn't mind trying that out with you..." Makoto approached Yasuhiro slowly, holding his hand as he locked eyes with him once again.

"Alright! So it's official then! From here on out, you're gonna be my boyfriend! I'm at least 30% sure that this relationship will last!" Gracefully taking up Makoto's invitation, the newly-formed couple walked out of the dining hall, a smile on their face as Monokuma watched from the corner.

"Puhuhuhu, how cute! Who knew such a wonderful relationship could blossom from such a despair-inducing situation!"

A/N: Sorry for the short/shitty fanfic, any feedback is much appreciated. this is honestly horrible and im ashamed of it but if theres anything to keep in mind for the future, then please let me know


End file.
